powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Creation
A staple in Super Sentai and Power Rangers is the episodic monster. They all vary in how they are recruited to the main villains. Most of these monsters are created by the main villain, but there are some monsters that are simply recruited to the group or are already lesser members, and in some cases it is never revealed how the main villains are supplied with many monsters. List of Monster Creation Methods Super Sentai *'Himitsu Sentai Gorenger' - The Masked Monsters are created by the Black Cross and modified as needed, usually by Zolder scientists to adjust as required. **Tiger Mask is actually not a robot but a cyborg created by Black Cross scientists. *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' - All of CRIME's main minions are machines with different sets and purposes. **The Crime Monsters are generally used alongside a human Crime Boss to assist in their main scheme; several later Crime Monsters start working independently without a Crime Boss **The Invader Robots work independently and are in control both of the scheme and in battling J.A.K.Q. *'Battle Fever J' - Satan Egos was able to create monsters through a Monster-Making Machine, where they implant the object of choice and fuse it with Satan Egos' own genetics. *'Denshi Sentai Denziman' - Vader Monsters are produced from eggs, typically stored within Vader Castle and chosen to be "awakened" generally by Queen Hedrian; they are placed in a machine at the base, bringing them to life. **Certain Vader Monsters, such as Musasabilar and Bidamalar hatched on their own upon reaching Earth. *'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' - The Machine Empire Black Magma create monsters, called Mongers, by gathering elements within the environment, and add it to a machine to form whatever Monger they need to suit their purpose. The Monger are special Bio-Machines forms from a special metal made out of lava with organic elements within it. *'Dai Sentai Goggle V' - Deathdark creates Synthetic beasts by choosing specific animal genes, which are combined with metal atoms and their machine produces the newly made creature. **The Synthetic Beasts are upgraded with the addition of a special "Neo-Metal" they stole to increase their strength. **They are upgraded further during Deathdark's final phase upon their acquisition of Hightron energy, using special generators that give Synthetic Beasts a further ability than before. *'Kagaku Sentai Dynaman' - Evolution Beasts are created by General Kar, who uses a machine called the Progressor, which manipulates the "Life Soup" basis of life and processing through a machine, forcing evolution to a certain creature and then stimulating it through a process as if it had the ideal conditions to become the superior species of the planet, thus making it reach its full potential. **The Mechavolution Beasts use an upgraded version of Kar's monster maker, fusing together a specific animal (without need for Life Soup) and an object into a new creature. *'Choudenshi Bioman' - Doctor Man has constructed multiple means for combat, including five reoccurring Beastnoids for ground combat and his Mecha-Gigan system for giant fights. **He later upgrades to the more mecha-like Neo-Mecha Gigan later on to improve his forces. *'Dengeki Sentai Changeman' - The Space Beasts are aliens brought into the Gozma Empire; many of them are weaker beings from planets already conquered by the empire forced to work for them. *'Choushinsei Flashman' - Using an instrument called the Gene Synthesizer, Mess created Beast Warriors by splicing genetic material from animals or alien species with Bio Blend. **Some Beast Warriors are actually creatures hunted by Sir Kauler and used alongside him and his Alien Hunters. *'Hikari Sentai Maskman' - The Dogglers exist in a crypt within Tube's main Underground Castle; the crypt is opened and two creatures are dethawed, both a main monster and a "Doggler", which combine into the creature used. *'Choujuu Sentai Liveman' - Brain Beasts are made through a mixture of 'Chaos', the fiery remanents of life in devastation, brain cores which bond to an object that Gash stirs to life. *'Kousoku Sentai Turboranger '- The Boma Beasts are beings who existed in the main tribes of the Boma in the past but were sealed away during their war with humans and fairies; the sealed Boma must be found and have their seal released in order to be used by Lagorn and his forces in the modern day. *'Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman' - The Silver Imperial Monsters have multiple sources by which Zone recruits them: **Some of the Galactic Warriors are actually aliens recruited or brought into Zone allied with them **Other Galactic Warriors are creations of Galactic Scientist Doldora made to assist the empire accordingly **The Combined Galactic Warriors fuse together two completely different Galactic Warriors in order to create one creature that can use both of its advantages to assist the creator. *'Choujin Sentai Jetman' - The Vyram uses Dimensional Bugs and place them on objects which turn into Dimensional Beasts. The Dimensional Bugs are all the "offspring" of the Dimensional Bug Mother brought with the Vyram during their initial invasion. **Maria later upgrades them into "Bio-Dimensional Bugs" for the creation of Bio-Dimensional Beasts, using animal and object attributes. *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' - Dora Monsters are crafted by Pleprechaun as small sculptures and processed in his oven where the monster comes out whole. *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' - The monsters are lesser members of the Gorma Tribe. *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' - After the seal is broken, the Youkai trapped in the Demon-Seal Gate escaped and the Youkai who were never sealed away regained their lost power; they all acted mostly independently until they were united by Gashadokuro, and later Daimaou. *'Chouriki Sentai Ohranger' - Machine Beasts were crafted by the Machine Empire Baranoia. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' - All monsters were gang members of Bowzock. *'Denji Sentai Megaranger' - Nezire Beasts are made when a Nezire Egg is placed in a Nezire Magic Circle and Shibolena chants a spell to give it form. **Psycho-Nezire were made from the pieces of the fallen Mad Guirail, which Dr. Hinelar adds to the monster making process with his "piano". *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman' - All monsters are crew members of the Balban, though they are divided into four groups, each lead by a commander. *'Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive' - The Psyma Beasts are formed by minus-energy and take the form of a card provided by one of the Psyma siblings and made through a spell by Pierre. *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger' - When the Londerz Family escaped into the past, they took the Londerz Prison with them along with frozen compressed prisoners. The prisoners are unfrozen and they enlarge into normal size. *'Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger' - The spirit of an Org will possess an object to take a monstrous form. *'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger' - The Chuunin of the Jakanja all have loyalty to one of the Seven Spears they work under. **Bionin Corps Chuunin are servants who work under and alongside Second Spear, Chuuzubo **Mask Corps Chuunin are friends and allies of Sixth Spear, Satarakura **Phantom Beast Corps are extremely powerful and tricky Chuunin who are summoned by a fan utilized by their master, Seventh Spear, Sandaaru **The Mechanin Corps are all actually Chuunin created by Fifth Spear, Sargain, building them both a body and an artificial intelligence to be able to serve under him. If he does not add an AI to a Chuunin, he can utilize one like a suit for combat similar to his own body. *'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger' - Both monster makers this season, Creative Messenger Mikela and Visionary Messenger Voffa, make two different kinds of monsters; both of which use Life Berries (a special fruit that grows from the Tree of Life associated with Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya). **Mikela takes inspiration from pictures and uses a plant, an animal and an object to paint a picture and using a Life Berry, he creates a Trinoid, a monster made up of the three things he painted, with there names contributing to the Trinoids name. **Voffa creates Giganoids which are created giant size with a piece of music forming around a Life Berry. Once he gains inspiration he plays his piano and the Giganoid is created from its melody. **The KillerGhost is a special monster created by Mikoto Nakadai combining a Life Berry with a drawing created by his Wing Pentact; a second is copied and created by Lijewel. **If a Tree of Life empowered by Dezumozorlya becomes powerful enough, it can be used to instantly sprout past Trinoids and Giganoids from Life Berries; this method was to be used to conquer Another Earth alongside the Dezumozorlya segment within Mikoto Nakadai. *'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger' - The Alienizers are criminals, who have no common goals and share no common factors other than purchasing weapons and equipment from Agent Abrella *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger' - **Hades Beasts are recruited by Branken. **Hades Beastmen were sealed away but were set free by Meemy, who commanded them. *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger' - The Negative Syndicate are made up of four groups, two which follow the same pattern of monster creation through the season: **After a trial which many Jaryuu battle each other, the last one standing would be turned into a Wicked Dragon by King Ryuuwon. **Dark Shadows creates Tsukumogami from two (and one case, more) objects to suit their purpose. *'Juken Sentai Gekiranger' - After passing the Chamber of Trials, a Rinrinshi will be allowed to remove their mask, revealing their animal and will be able to take on a beast form. **The warriors of Genjuken are those already under Long and Sanyo who are evenly distributed between those two, Rio and Mele; one is chosen by one of the generals to attack when asked accordingly. *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' - Barbaric Machine Beasts are manufactured by one of the three Pollution Ministers (and sometimes all three). The type of beast that is created is dependent on the Minister who creates it. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' - Ayakashi dwell in the depths of the Sanzu River, and board the Rokumon Junk when either summoned or desire to assist in attacking the human world. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' - There are three primary monsters: **Universal Insect Monsters are aliens recruited from space by the Warstar. **Minor Yuumajuu are sealed beings returned to life by the superior Yuumajuu. **Matroids are manufactured by the Matrintis Empire *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' - Each Action Commander is put in charge of attacking Earth by superior members of Zangyack. *'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' - Both Enter and Escape use computers that they link up to an object. They then respectively choose a Metavirus (Enter uses cards, Escape uses programs pre-installed in her computer) that installs that attribute into the item, transforming it into a Metaroid. As a Metaroid is being created, information on it is transferred to the Creators in subspace to create a new Megazord based on the Metaroid. *'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger' - Debo Monsters are created from one (or more) of three Idols, triggered by the corresponding commander(s). *'Ressha Sentai ToQger' - Shadow Monsters are recruited by different members of the Shadow Line for different purposes, depending on the recruiter. *'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger' - Yokai are formed from objects that are struck with corrupted Sealing Shuriken. **Advanced Yokai are formed when a single object is struck by two corrupted Sealing Shuriken. **The only Super Advanced Yokai is formed when a single object is struck by four corrupted Sealing Shuriken. *'Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger' - The game Players are members of Deathgaliens and are chosen by one of the generals who chose the method of attack on Earth. **The hunter, Bangray, can recreate fallen Players by touching the head of one of someone who encountered the monster (Zyuohgers or Quval) and reading their memories, then using the memory of the Player to bring it back to life either at normal or giant size. *'Uchu Sentai Kyuranger' - The Daikaan are placed in command of planets invaded of the Jark Matter. *'Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger' - The monsters of Gangler are members who do whatever criminal activity they usually do. *'Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger' - Kureon will select human beings by infecting them with her slime to create the monsters, draining away their life energy in process. Power Rangers *'Mighty Morphin' - See below. **'Season 1' - Finster was the primary monster creator. He would sculpt a miniature version of the desired monster, then put the clay statue into the oven called the Monstermatic and it would produce a full sized monster, ready to fight the Power Rangers. **'Season 2' - Zedd uses his staff to strike an object on the Earth, and the object turns into the monster. After its defeat, the object would revert back to its original form and return to its original location. **'Season 3' - After Rita's return and marriage to Zedd, Finster returned to being the monster maker, although Zedd would occasionally create one. *'Zeo' - Machine monsters are made by the Machine Empire . **Autocthon was a spirit from prehistoric times that had no association with the Empire but ended up assisting them. **Borax was a member of the Varox and had no real association with the Machine Empire (although it was revealed in the next episode that the Empire and Varox had worked with each other before). *'Turbo' - Divatox calls on her crew members or fellow criminals for assistance. **Wolfgang Amadeus Griller was not associated with Divatox but joined her for no apparent reason. **Porto is capable of creating monsters as seen in Trouble by the Slice, where he crafted Mad Mike from a pizza box illlustration from the monster's epynonymously named restaurant. **The Maniac Mechanic was a self-emplioyed mechanic who boasted that he could "build or fix anything," He became associated with Divatox when he was summoned to repair her periscope and was then recruited in a scheme to create a Battle Wagon for her. **Divatox wrapped her tongue around a passing lunar bat which transformed into Count Nocturne. *'In Space' - Astronema deploys monsters under her command. **The Craterites had no association with Astronema and were footsoldiers from the Holo-Deck that escapd when the Mega Ship was struck by lightning. The villains didn't even appear in the episode. ***The Craterite Conglomerate was created from Craterites. **Power Driller, Fearog, a 2nd Sting King iteration and Behemoth were all false illusions created by Destructrede in order to draw out the Delta Megazord . **The Barillian Bugs were hatched from eggs belonging to Darkonda . The monster muitated from these bugs had nothing to do with Astronema. **Mutantrus was created from part of Dakonda when the Astro Delta Megazord ripped through him. **Lunatick was hatched from an egg with no association to the main antagonists who, once again, were absent from the episode. **Jabarak was a slave master who worked with the villains just to get one of his escaped slaves (Seymour ) back, *'Lost Galaxy' - Monsters are members of groups led by Scorpius and Captain Mutiny . *'Lightspeed Rescue' - Jinxer uses his magic to create demons from special cards. **The Cobra Incarnate was seemingly it's own entity with the curse of the cobra having no apparent association with Diabolico beyond him being the one to administer it. **Troika was formed through the fusion of Demonite , Falkar , and Thunderon. **The Gatekeeper seemed to be his own entity that merely worked alongside Prince Olympius . **Vilevine just showed up as did Spellbinder so may have existed before being summoned. **Aquafiend first appeared at a lake and not from a card. It was implied that he was always there and waiting to serve the antagonists. *'Time Force' - Ransik releases mutant prisoners from cryogenic suspension and coerces them into service. *'Wild Force' - An Org manifests by an Org Spirit imprinting an inanimate object and would usually appear doing something random associated with thier object. They would then be recruited by the Duke Orgs for some scheme. **Artilla and Helios were Duke Orgs and were recruited by Mandilok directly. **Onikage served Master Org directly with no apparent infected object. *'Ninja Storm' - The monsters are a part of Lothor 's group. **The Lost Ninjas were thier own army that did not serve Lothor. They merely protected the island they resided on. **DJ Drummond was first summoned by Charlie and did not initially serve Lothor until the 2nd time he was called upon. **The Wolfblades (as well as thier conglonmerate form) served Shimazu and not Lothor himself. **The Evil Ninja Rangers served themselves in their own dimension. **Condortron was built by Vexacus . *'Dino Thunder' - Mesogog and his subordinates create recombinant creatures using the Geno-Randomizer where most of them are made from the DNA of an animal, a plant, and an object. **Tutenhawken was an independent monster who worked with Elsa to fight the Rangers. **Fridgia comes from a comic book and had nothing to do with the main antagonists. *'S.P.D.' - The alien criminals are hired by the Troobian Empire. Some are created by Morgana who draws them up and brings them to life. *'Mystic Force' - Individual monsters are recruited from the depths of the Underworld . **It is unclear whether the Dark Troll was working for the main villains or whether it was going on it's own rampage. **The Barbarian Beasts were imprisoned previously but released by Imperious. **The Chimera was created from the spirits of all the monsters Leanbow defeated. *'Operation Overdrive' - Flurious would created them from ice or enhance a fallen monster with a gyro. Moltor would create one with fire. Miratrix and Kamdor would create one out of an inanimate object. *'Jungle Fury' - Individual Rinshi would be imparted with animal spirits, transforming them into corresponding Rinshi Beasts . **The Phantom Beasts were not Rinshi and were instead their own army. *'R.P.M.' - Attack Bots would be constructed by Venjix or his subordinates in accordance to their current objectives. *'Samurai' and Super Samurai- Nighlok residents of the Sanzu River are called into service by Master Xandred, Octoroo, and Serrator. **Gred appeared after the finale and it is unclear how this was possible since the Nighlock world was sealed off. *'Megaforce' - Allied withWarstarWarstar, **Gremlin was not apparently associated with Warstar although Vrak did work with him. **Rotox (DX ) and Rico appeared after the end of Admiral Malkor and Warstar. *'Super Megaforce' - Members of the Armada . **Professor Cog was not a member of the Armada and even grew himself without the Maximizer He fought Vekar and his entourage at one point. *'Dino Charge '''and 'Dino Super Charge' - Sledge, Hecky l/Snide, and/or Lord Arcanon would dispatch captured outlaws to Earth with the promise of releasing them should they succeed. **Heximas escaped before the villains were sucked into a black hole and operated by himself with some Vivix. *'Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel' - The monsters are actually contestants on the show Galaxy Warriors. Whoever can reclaim the Power Stars and defeat the Rangers earns the coveted title of Champion. **The Skullgators were technically monsters but not creations. **(Lord) Drillion came with Princess Viera and was not initially a contestant in the same way. ***He also worked for power over the Lion Galaxy and not championship. **Megamauler was created by Tynamon from six Skullgators. **Snow Fright worked for Sledge and was an Outlaw and not a contestant. *'Beast Morphers- Scrozzle can create Robotrons '''by infecting everyday objects with the Evox Virus. He can also use the Robotron's data to transform a Gigadrone into a corresponding giant version of the Robotron. Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers Category:Tropes